Grand Chase Another Tale Cap2
by lassyoukai
Summary: Segundo capitulo da minha historinha XD foi divertido escrever ela XD


Após dois dias de caminhando na floresta Lucio cansado pergunta:

_Arr, falta muito para chegarmos em Serdrin? Estou cansado de andar por essa floresta.

_Não, ainda falta um pouco para chegarmos lá em Serdin.

Disse Arme, olhando para Lucio.

_Vocês não estão acostumados a andar por tanto assim?

_Para dizer a verdade, eu estou acostumado a andar tanto assim!

Exclama Bernardo

_É, estamos acostumadas a andar bastante também.

_É só o gobling assustado ali que não agüenta essa pequena caminhada!

_Pare de me chamar de gobling assustado Elesis! Eu não gosto!

_Ok gobling medroso!

_Não isso menos ainda!

_VOCÊS DOIS! PAREM COM ISSO, PARECEM DUAS CRIANÇAS!

Grita Lire e Nami juntas, ao verem que a discusão de Elesis e Lucio não ia parar tão cedo.

Apo algumas horas, eles já podiam ver os murros do castelo de Serdrin, ali elas veen alguns goblins e alguns orks se aglomerando nos arredores.

_O que será que aqueles bichos estão planejando?

Pergunta Elesis já empunhando sua espada.

_Coisa boa não é!

_Mas goblins são naturalmente calmos e orks são agressivos

_Devem estar assim por causa da presença maligna de Cazeaje!

_Mas mesmo assim, não podemos deixar que continuem a se juntar aqui, isso seria terrível se eles invadissem o castelo!

Falando isso Lucio corre em direção ao grupo de monstros que se juntavam em frente ao muro do castelo de Serdrin, não se importando com o perigo, Lucio começa a atacar os goblins com um galho seco.

_AAAAAAHH

Lucio grita de dor quando um dos orks o certa com sua clava, e o arremessa contra a parede.

_TIRO CERTEIRO!

Exclama Lire acertando uma flecha no ork que estava prestes a bater em Lucio

_Garoto você é maluco, pensando que pode contra esses bichos com um galho, tente essa espada!

_Mas essa é sua espada Elesis!

_Não se preocupe tenho uma outra melhor HEHE. Certo! Vamos pegar eles!

_SIM

Disse Arme, Lire e Lucio juntos prontos para acabar com a invasão dos monstros ao castelo de Serdin.

_Ei esperem por nós!

Grita Deana correm junto de Bernardo e Nami

_Ei vocês acharam mesmo que iam deixar a gente para trás e se divertirem sozinhos?

Fala Bernardo olhando para Lucio pronto para a batalha

_Você vai mesmo lutar Lucio?

_Vou sim! Quero vingança por quase terem te machucado!

_Se você vai, eu vou também!

Disse Deana segurando Mel nos seus braços e olhando Lucio

_Ei nós também queremos lutar ao lado de vocês!

_Sim!

_Ok! Tomem.

Disse Lire dando um arco e algumas flechas para Nami e Elesis dando uma espada para Bernardo.

_Nossa Elesis você tem quantas espadas guardadas?

_tenho uma, essas eu comprei no mercado da cidade vizinha perto da floresta onde achamos vocês.

_Vocês sabem usar isso né?

_Não, mas nós vamos nos virar bem, não se preocupem, Deana eu te protejo!

Disse Lucio para Elesis.

A batalha começa, mas é interrompida por uma onda de fogo muito grande que se aproximava deles, todos desviarão com segurança.

_Mas que ataque poderoso foi esse?

_Não sei vamos lá descobrir quem foi!

Disse Elesis se levantando.

Ao chegarem mas perto, eles vêem um garoto de cabelos negros e segurando uma espada na sua mão esquerda

_Mulheres e gobling! Sempre foram um problema!

_Ora! Que idiota quem ele pensa que é? Um mestre dos gobling?

_Nossa ele é muito bonito para ser um mestre de gobling!

_Concordo com você Lire!

_Ei você garoto quem você é?

Grita Lucio para o garoto que estava ali parado

_Ei crianças o que vocês estão fazendo aqui, meu nome é Sieghart o gladiador imortal!

_Ora seu...

_Espera Elesis, Sieghart... Eu lembro de já ter lido alguma coisa sobre esse nome em um dos livros.

_Bom também sinto que conheço você, dama de cabelo vermelho, mas agora eu tenho que ir tenho que encontrar a Grand Chase!

_Ei espere, nós somos da Grand Chase!

_Ora mas que garoto prepotente!

_Se foi ele que acabou com todos esses orks e gobling, ele deve ser realmente forte!

Disse Deana passando entre os corpos dos monstros caídos no chão.

_Então foram vocês que derrotarão meus homens?

Exclama um ork bem grande empunhando um martelo de pedra.

_Se formos nós o que você vai fazer?

Diz Elesis encarando o ork de frente

_Ei Elesis, ele parece ser bem forte, não faça isso!

_Hmnf ela só vai parar quando ela for derrotada!

Fala Lire já se preparando para atacar o ork

_Ora sua fedelha tome isso!

O ork levanta seu martelo e bate no chão, a vibração faz todos serem jogados para o alto, Lire puxa suas flechas a abilidades tiro múltiplo contra o ork, acertando ele várias vezes, fazendo com que ele caia.

_Minha chance de matar ele!

Pensou Lucio direcionando-se para cair com a espada em cima do ork, mas ele foi acertado pelo martelo do ork antes que pude-se mata-lo. Todos foram jogados no chão com bastante violência, Bernardo tenta se levantar mas o ork o acerta fazendo ele afundar no chão, Lucio viu aquela cena, eu raiva cresceu em seu interior com a qual ele não pode conter, ele pegou sua espada e cravou-a no chão e começou a correr e quase perto do ork, ele deu um salto, uma colina de magma se levanta de baixo do ork e o acerta

carbonizando-o de tal maneira que não sobre nada.

_Bernardo, Bernardo?

Grita Lucio ao tirar Bernardo da cratera feita pelo golpe do ork

_Deixe me vê-lo Lucio! Ele está muito machucado, mas não se preocupe, eu posso ajudar ele e a todos com os ferimentos.

Ao terminar de falar Arme conjura a magia cura em todos presentes ali, todos os machucados e ferimentos aviam desaparecido, e Bernardo recobrou a consciência, Arme desmaia de cansaço por ter usado tanta magia ao mesmo tempo.

_Ei Lucio, você disse que não sabia usar uma espada, certo?

_Sim, eu nunca tinha usado uma espada antes só nos jogos.

_É mas como você uso aquele ataque?

_Não sei, eu... Simplesmente fiz aquele ataque, mas não me pergunte como eu fiz ele.

_É, foi realmente um ataque poderoso, se você dominar esse movimento será imbatível!

Afirma Elesis, ao lembrar do ataque final de Lucio.

_Você está bem Bernardo?

Pergunta Nami para Bernardo, que mal consegue ficar em pá sozinho.

_Não muito! Parece que fui acertado por um ônibus ou algo do tipo

_Bom... Um martelo gigante serve?

Pergunta Lucio ao ver que seu amigo está bem

_Ok, já que todos estão bem vamos para Serdin!

_Disse Elesis já caminhando em direção ao portão do castelo

_Ei vocês, não os deixem aqui pra trás!

_É, nos deixaram para trás.

Com isso nossos heróis chegam a Serdin onde eles podem fazer o teste e se tornarem os mas novos membros da Grand Chase e assim encontrar um meio de ir para casa a salvos.


End file.
